Embodiments of the present specification relate generally to an x-ray device, and more specifically to a system and method for improving x-ray production and distributing heat in an anode of the x-ray device.
Traditional x-ray imaging systems typically include an x-ray source and a detector array. The x-ray source generates x-rays that pass through an object being imaged. These x-rays are attenuated while passing through the object and are received by the detector array. Further, the detector array includes detector elements that produce separate electrical signals indicative of the attenuated x-rays received by each detector element. Also, the electrical signals are transmitted to a data processing system for analysis, which ultimately produces an image of the object.
Typically, the x-ray source includes an anode and a cathode that are disposed in a vacuum chamber having a high voltage (HV) environment. The anode includes a focal track that is made of a relatively high atomic number material such as tungsten or molybdenum. Further, the cathode emits electrons that impinge on the focal track of the anode to generate the x-rays. While generating the x-rays, a substantial portion of the electrons that strike the focal track of the anode may generate heat in the anode. This generated heat may increase the temperature of the anode and result in damage to the anode. Thus, it is desirable to dissipate or distribute the heat generated in the anode.
In a conventional system, the anode is rotated at high angular velocities to move the focal track that is aligned with the electrons. As the focal track rotates, areas on the focal track that are not struck by the electrons may cool down through radiant dissipation of the heat. Though some heat is dissipated through radiant heat transfer, heat that builds up in the anode is frequently greater than the amount of heat dissipated from the anode. Consequently, the anode may be over-heated and may be permanently damaged. Moreover, if the anode is over-heated, cracks or pits are formed on an outer surface of the anode that is facing the cathode. These cracks or pits on the outer surface result in a reduction in x-ray emission and may adversely impact the efficiency of generation of the x-rays in the x-ray system.